


Crossing Bourne

by sassystarrynight



Category: Bourne (Movies), Bourne Legacy (2012), Bourne Ultimatum (2007)
Genre: Character studies, M/M, Short Drabbles, au's, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystarrynight/pseuds/sassystarrynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take a short moment to drink coffee. Just a tiny moment. Jason/Aaron </p><p>A collection of stories concerning Jason and Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Small Moment to Drink Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my Tumblr, now posting them here.

He sipped at his coffee, feeling the warm liquid travel down his throat, warming him. At least the little town he was in at the moment was quiet and peaceful. He could stay there for another two weeks before it was time for him to move to another small town. 

He tensed but did nothing as a figure sat in front of him. He didn’t trust him, but, by now, he was sure there would never be anyone he could really trust. He forgot what trust meant a long time ago. 

Jason just sipped at his coffee, eyes focused on the man in front of him. 

“News said there is a storm coming.” The other muttered, hands wrapping around his own cup of coffee. 

“We have to restocked the groceries and wood.” Jason muttered back, their voices soft, blending easily with the sound of chatter around them. 

“Hopefully it lightens up by the time we must leave.” 

Jason frowned, thinking about trekking through a snow storm. They had two weeks but it was winter time. Still, they wouldn’t be traveling far either, nevertheless, neither wanted to walk through that if they didn’t have to. The two would do what they had to in the end. 

“Hopefully.” He responded, taking one last sip of his coffee. 

“What do you want to watch tonight?” 

Jason huffed as he thought about the movies Aaron had bought recently, putting his coat on at the same time. 

“The Grudge.” Jason responded, not in the mood to watch any of the other movies. 

“Are you sure you will be able to sleep at night? Won’t you get scared? Will we have to sleep with a nightlight on?” Aaron teased, buttoning up his own coat, tightening his scarf around his neck before picking up his half-empty coffee cup. 

“I thought you wanted a reprieve of all the crying.” Jason retorted, his lips twitching up into a slight grin. 

“You know, there might still be hope for you.” Aaron mused, walking at Jason’s pace, their hands brushing every once in a while as they made their way back to their temporary home.


	2. Small Moment at Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just but a moment during dinner. A normal every day dinner for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. I also own nothing.

The power was out, leaving them with only the light of candles. At least the gas stove they had still worked. Jason sighed as he went about making dinner for them, and he couldn’t help wondering where he learned to cook.

Aaron could create edible things but nothing like Jason. Jason knew it had nothing to do with his training and more with a life from before he came into the program. That he could subconsciously remember that, it was both a hopeful thought but also rather sad………Marie had helped honed his cooking skills, surprised but excited. Cooking she pondered, was perhaps the gateway to his memories. So far, none of his cooking had brought his memories back.

“I’m hungry.” Aaron called out to him, from his place on the sofa, eyes glued on Jason.

“You get to cook tomorrow.” Jason called back, tasting the soup one last time before finally turning the stove off.

“Yeah yeah.” Aaron trudged over to their tiny dinner table, grinning as the bowl of soup was placed in front of him.

“I am serious, this time.” Jason muttered, serving himself his own bowl of soup.

“But your food tastes so much better than mine.” Aaron pointed at Jason with his spoon, but Jason just rolled his eyes and ate his soup.

“Well….maybe this could need a little bit more salt.” Aaron said after a couple of more minutes, causing Jason to glare at him because they both knew the soup did not need any more salt.

“See, that is how it feels when someone criticizes your food.”

“I was trying to help you by telling you that you needed some lemon in order to give it that lasting taste.” Jason shrugged, while Aaron just grinned and went back to his soup.

A strong gust of wind had the windows rattling and in seconds Jason was on the ground with Aaron joining him a split second later.

It was just the wind, but they were always cautious, they could never be safe. Ever.

After minutes of crouching by the floor, listening to their surroundings, they finally let out a breath of relief. Aaron shot Jason a look, who just shrugged and reached up to take the bowl of soup. Aaron grinned and grabbed his bowl of soup as well.

They finished dinner squeezed together under their tiny table.


	3. Au-Outskirt of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron runs through the forest but Jason can't relax enough to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a werewolf thing going on. *shrug* I don't own anything.

Aaron loved the feeling of freedom, of being able to run through the trees and feel the wind on his fur. He couldn’t wait to run wild in the forest and he was sure Jason was feeling as antsy as him. Though, honestly, it was hard to tell since Bourne was always antsy but Aaron couldn’t blame him.

Jason stared out at the vast amount of trees, feeling his wolf grow restless. It could feel freedom close, so close, and Jason wanted nothing more than to let it free.

“Come on, we are here.” Aaron muttered, dropping his things down by one of the trees.

“I can’t.” Jason frowned, dropping his own bag down on the ground.

“Why not? No one is going to take our bags, there is no one for miles.” Aaron began to undress but Jason remained standing there, doing nothing but looking out at the forest. Jason couldn’t shift, not fully, not like how Aaron was planning.

“I will wait for you here.” He responded getting ready to take a seat stopping only at the sudden growling sound.

“You can’t fully shift. That is what you meant.” Aaron’s eyes were glowing golden, but Jason didn’t react at that, not even slightly shift.

“It has only happened automatically when in danger, but I have not been able to do it on command.” Jason frowned, running a hand through his hair, acting like it was no big thing, but they both knew it was. His wolf needed to run, needed the space and freedom and as time went the more rowdy the wolf would become.

“Just close your eyes and let go.” Aaron muttered, before pitching forward, body shifting automatically so that by the time he landed on the ground, it was paws and not hands that made the impact with the earth.

The problem was that Jason didn’t dare to close his eyes for long nor did he ever relax.

But Aaron knew that they had enough time to spend there and he would make sure that by the time they were forced to leave, Jason would be able to fully shift. He would be able to run with him, through the trees and howl at the moon, like they were meant to.

For now, he just padded over, and curled around Jason. He would wait to run with Jason by his side.


	4. Au- Recruiting Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au- Aaron is Clint and he is looking out to recruit someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone else did.

Clint stood there, gun pointed at Jason, while Jason looked at him. How long had he pretended to be someone else, how long had he been lying to Jason for? 

Jason shook his head, gun lowering until he was dropping it to the ground. God, he was tired of all of this. 

“Clint, we have to go.” Natasha called from the entrance of the apartment. 

Clint knew he had to go back, he knew the mission. To infiltrate the system, to bring an end to all of that and get the information in order to shut it down. He had done his job, but it had been too late to help Jason.   
Jason had began to trust him, to certain extent, as much as someone like Jason could trust anyone. Still, seeing the surprise, the sudden hurt, the realization in Jason’s eyes, well, it had definitely hit Clint hard. 

“Come, we must go.” Clint was not leaving Jason behind though. He wasn’t really Aaron, nor Kenneth. Just like Jason was not really David, not anymore, but neither was he Jason Bourne. 

“Now!” Natasha snapped and Clint had to hurry. He lowered his gun, relieved when Jason didn’t take the chance to bring his gun back up and shoot him. That was a good sign, he hoped. 

“Come, with me.” Clint offered again, watching as Jason looked at him, thinking about what it was that Clint was asking him. 

“You know how to find me.” Jason muttered, before turning around and leaving on his own. 

Clint left soon after, following after Natasha, heading back to headquarters. 

……………….

It was six months later that Clint slid into the empty chair in front of Jason, who was sipping at his coffee. 

“We can help you.” 

Clint wasn’t sure since when he cared so much about Jason. Since when did he began to need Jason? to want him to join them? 

Jason said nothing. 

…………………..

It was two years later, that Jason finally agreed to go with Clint.


	5. Sleeping Arrangements

Their bed was small, but it was not like they were at liberty to look for a place with a queen size bed. Both were accustomed to poor sleeping conditions, at least they had blankets. Nevertheless, it was a tight fit, both of them trying to fit into the tiny bed. 

At the beginning, they took turns with the couch, until after a while, it became normal for them to end up intertwined as best as possible, on the bed. 

If the bed was pressed against the wall, then Jason would always take the edge of the bed. He felt claustrophobic other wise, he needed to know that he could easily roll onto his feet and go for his gun, or run. He needed the freedom, needed to know he had that option.

Aaron on the other hand, liked being right next to the wall, a sense of something stable, security, a shield. He didn’t like being exposed, like having something at his back, so he could easily defend one side. A barrier was a barrier, no matter how flimsy the wall was to some weapons. 

Their sleep wasn’t always restful, only if they were truly lucky. Nightmares plagued their dreams, if it was not one, it was the others. Memories of the past. Of Missions. Of the army. Of death. Of loved one. 

When Jason would have nightmares, Aaron would only tighten his hold on him, pulling him to practically lay on Aaron, before humming, the softest of tunes. 

When Aaron would start thrashing because of nightmares, Jason would hug him tight, before telling stories into the darkness. 

Sometimes, Aaron would stay up the whole night, keeping watch, other times, it would be Jason. 

Here and there, when neither could fall asleep, they would both lie awake, not saying anything, just enjoying the presence of the other. 

It was in the darkness, that they would speak about their past, telling each other stories, and in Jason’s case, trying to remember whatever he could. 

And even though they did not often sleep much, nor was it always a deep sleep, they still felt a sense of having rested. A part of them had rested and that was enough, and perhaps one day, they would be able to fully rest.


	6. The First Three Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes, some meetings were subtle.

He remembered the first time he saw him. He stood by Martha’s side, weary, always watchful, as she bought some fruits from the vendor. 

Aaron saw something across the street, and he couldn’t help staring. The man looked familiar to him, but it couldn’t be, could it? What was the coincidence that they would ever run across him? It was at that moment that the other looked straight at him, their eyes met and Aaron knew right at that moment, that it was Jason. No doubt about it. The other did nothing, but stare at him for a couple of seconds before moving back into the crowd. Aaron did not know what that meant, if anything at all, if the other even knew about Aaron’s own problems. Probably not. It was Jason Bourne after all. 

……………

Jason after barely escaping death, had not focused too much on the news. It did not mean that he did not watch them nor that he did not listen to them, but that he took his time to understand and fully put together what it was he was listening to on the news. 

He wasn’t that surprised when he saw them across the street. On the run. Perhaps how early on in their trip they saw each other, that surprised him a bit, but they had their own problems to work through. Jason was moving in a different direction from them. Perhaps he would see them again at another time. 

…………….

The second time Aaron saw Jason, he was passing by a coffee shop. He saw the blonde sitting down, reading a book, sipping his coffee. For a second, he wasn’t sure who he was seeing, if the person was really Jason. Like last time, Jason looked up and their eyes met, this time Aaron nodded. 

Jason stared at him, before looking back at his book. That was the end of that meeting and Aaron shuffled back to the room Martha and him were staying. 

Jason looked up again a few minutes later, wondering for a second how it was that the world was so small. He shook his head and went back to his book. 

……………

The third was the charm and for them, it meant that it was the first time they finally interacted. Not the watching each other from afar. Of course, the interaction involved Jason jumping down from a building and knocking two cops who had snuck up on Aaron. The scrummage ended with the cops face down, while Aaron and Martha pointed a gun at Jason. After all, for the longest time, Jason had been seen like a threat, it was Jason Bourne after all. 

Aaron was the first to lower his gun while Martha followed begrudgingly. “Be more careful.” Jason uttered before dropping the guns and walking away. 

Aaron and Martha didn’t watch him leave, not that time at least, they were too busy running towards the other side of the alley. They were being chased after all.


	7. Haven't Met You Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before everything changed and they became different people, they shared a few words.

David stared out the harbor, watching as the sun turned the water into reds and oranges. The cool breeze felt good against his skin.

David Webb, this was the last night he was David Webb. There was no going back once he was signed up and inside the building. But, he had to believe it was worth it, something had to be worth it, didn’t it? 

“Hey, you alright?” 

David was startled out of his thoughts; he turned his head to look at the intruder. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” David allowed a smile to grace his lips, causing the other to nod. 

“Just wanted to make sure. Ya been standin’ there for a bit now. Almost thought you were a statue.” The other muttered, and David was glad that there were people out there that still cared. At least he would go in with a nice view of life, David mused. 

The other nodded and muttered a “good” before stuffing his hand in his pockets. He stood there by David’s side, staring out at the horizon until the sun had fully set. 

“Thank you for keeping me company.” David gave him his brightest smile because he wasn’t too sure he would be using it later in his life. 

“Not a prob. I’m Kenneth.” Kenneth grinned and David almost felt a pang of regret, but, that was preposterous, wasn’t it? 

“I’m David.” David shook Kenneth’s hand, before saying his goodbye.

As he walked back, he hoped the Kenneth person had a better life than David would.


End file.
